


Save Dr. Robotnik

by HeyLookCoffeeWater6969



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyLookCoffeeWater6969/pseuds/HeyLookCoffeeWater6969
Summary: After Dr. Robotnik is defeated by Sonic he is transported to a different planet. He’s annoyed and scared knowing that he won’t ever go back. He now has to defend himself with a small knife and whatever metal pieces he has from the crash.On the other end, Aban Stone had to watch it all fold into place over the cameras in Robotnik’s Lab. His heart sinks at the realization that he won’t ever get his Friend back. He starts to lose all hope, but then finds a working camera on the ship and can see Robotnik But not talk to him. He still holds hope and tries his best to get his friend back.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains some negative thoughts and problems, this book is an idea that I came up within a dream (HaHa). Anything i write is like a child to me so please enjoy what I write. Also, I haven’t seen the movie so maybe some of the things are wrong then im sorry. Also, this story is on the POV or Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone which his first name will be Aban. 
> 
> I might also have each chapter switch between Stone and Robotnik

Stone watched in terror as Dr. Robonik crashed into what seemed to be a portal to another planet. The portal started to close and Stone felt his legs give out, his eyes still glued to the screen. He started to breathe fast as tears welded in his eyes, his thoughts told him that he couldn’t do anything to help, telling him to give up and go home. 

He started to cry pulling hard on his hair and scratched his skin till it was red. Stone felt his heart sink as he screamed. “No...nononono NO! DOCTOR!” He slammed his fist onto the ground trying to think of what to do. He grabbed the car keys and ran out of the room heading to where the portal was. 

He felt his heart race trying to put together what happened. He cursed at himself for not being by Robotnik’s side. Once he got there Stone noticed Tom and Sonic celebrating on their win. Stone ran up to Tom and tackled him to the ground. “You mother fucker! What did you do!” He punched Tom causing his nose to bleed. Stone was immediately kicked off by Tom. 

Stone held his stomach as he stood up, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Sonic stood in front of Tom. 

“What did you do!” He asked again hissing through his teeth. 

“You need to cal-” Sonic was interrupted by Aban “You! You are the monster that sent him away! How Dare you!” Stone felt pissed at the blue rat in front of him. 

Sonic just stood there slightly glancing back at Tom, then Tom spoke “Why should it matter? He was a problem and he got what he deserved.” Stone said holding his nose. 

“He wasn’t the problem! That rat was!” sonic sighed “Hedgehog” 

“I don’t care what you are, you are the rat that took him away. He could be dead right now and all you can think about if fucking celebrating. You guys are fucking monsters.” He stepped forward. “He’s gone and it’s all your fault!” Stone yelled 

“No its His fault” Stone hissed wiping his noes. 

Stone felt himself crumble, he felt tears fall down his face. “You guys don’t fucking understand, do you? You don’t understand how bad this is, He could be gone forever. He can’t be gone forever! He’s so important to me.” Stone Held his chest trying to keep his breathing steadied, tom walked close to him and lightly patted his back. 

“Don’t touch me” Stone moved away. “Because of you, I have to find a way to get him back!” He started to walk off. 

“Wait! We want to help you!” Tom yelled

“Um, no WE don’t…” Sonic pulled tom over “What are you doing? Why would we help get the man that, may I remind you, trying to kill me back?” Sonic asked

“Because...Stone obviously cares for Robotnik, and as an officer, I need to help” He walked over to Stone

Sonic rolled his eyes and quickly caught up, Stone looked back at them “Why would I want your help?” He walked faster 

“Because sonic knows where he might have gone,” Tom said. Stone stopped and turned around. 

“Y-you do?” He looked at sonic 

“I don’t know where he went, but I might have an idea.” Sonic crossed his arms

Stone thought for a moment then looked at Tom “Ill let you guys help me, but once we get the portal open ill be the only one going into the portal. Do you guys understand?” He looked at them both as they nodded their heads “Let’s go then, we have no time to waste.” 

They all got into Stones’s car and started to drive to Robotnik’s lab.


	2. Robotnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is with Robotnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Robotnik felt his body being thrown around, he quickly grabbed onto something holding himself down. He breathing went up, and his eyes closed hoping all the movement would stop. Once It did he collapsed to the ground and held his arm, due to all the movements it arm managed to bang onto many of his tools. 

He slowly stood up and looked outside seeing only mushrooms, he took a step but then fell as his leg gave out. He looked down and sat his pants ripped with a wound showing. 

"Damn it, I dont need this shit slowing me down" he looked around trying to find his First Aid kit, his eyes spotted it and he slowly moved over grabbing it. 

He ripped off his pant leg and looked at the wound, there was a huge piece of glass sticking out. He knew this shit was gonna hurt so he took the ripped pant leg and put it in his mouth. Robotnik grabbed some stitches and a pare of pliers, he grabbed ahold of the glass and winced as he pulled it out. Curse words left his mouth and tears pricked out of his eye, he looked closer at the wound and picked out the other pieces of glass 

After the glass was out, he grabbed the water and soap that was supplied in the first aid kit and started to clean the wound. After they were clean he started to stitch up the wound. He sat the tools down and sat there trying to suppress the urge to cry and scream. 

He took off his jacket and looked at the damage on his arms, there were a couple scratches, nothing too big but nothing small. He took the antiseptic wash and washed his arms feeling the slight burn. 

He sighed and wrapped up his leg in the pant leg, he stood up and limped outside. His eyes widened as he saw many mushroom people. He lifted his arms in the air as they pointed spears at him. 

Robotnik held his breath as one of them came close "State your name!" 

"Ivo Robtnik" he said looking at the thing

The mushroom looked at one of its men and started to talk to them in gibberish, one mushroom walked closer and patted him down. Robotnik slightly jumped back but then was met face to face with a sharp spear. 

"Dont try anything! You will regret it!" One of the mushrooms tied robotnik's hands up. 

"Hes clear sir!" Robotnik felt his breath hitch as he heard them say "sir"

The only person he ever really heard say the word sir was stone, robotnik sighed knowing that stone is probably gone forever. His heart sank in his chest, his stone, his happiness is gone forever.

'No! No robotnik! Stone was never yours, he was just a dumb human' robotnik tried to keep his mind clear but deep down he missed stone. 

He was brought out of his thoughts due to the mushrooms pushing him forward "let's go" 

"Where are we going?" Robotnik asked looking around

"The queen must decide what to do with her new feast" he smiled lightly showing an evil smile. 

Robotnik moved a bit foward as he felt a spear be pushed on his back. Robotnik thought how to get out of this, he looked back, the forward. Then an idea popped into his head, but he didn't know the likelyhood of it working. 

Robotnik looked at his advantage points, in front of him was a guard, next to him was a guard and behind him was a guard. But next to him wasn't guard, next to was a cliff, he looked down and at the bottom was huge mushrooms looked safe enough. 

His lightly moved his watch to his small lazer, his watch was incredible. It came with many tools and they all where useful in things like this. He felt the rope around his hands fall off, he kept calm and looked down. 

He held his breath and elbowed the mushroom behind him causing some to fall afterwards he was cornered towards the edge. Robotnik smiled and waved them goodbye 

"See ya later suckers" he jumped off and looked up as he fell, a small smile was on his face. 

He felt his body land on a mushroom, he slowly slid down and landed on his feet. He looked around and saw nothing but forest and mushrooms. 

"I better get used to this scenery"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for my other book pkease


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change in the story, hope that's okay

Stone walked out of his car and started to walk. He looked at sonic and clenched his fists, then he looked at Tom. 

“Things have been turned to shit thanks to you both, things haven't been great because of you both, and i'm sure y’all think this will be a learning experience or a friendship bonding experience. But it's not and it never will be okay? My main thing is to get Robotnik, I'm not interested in getting to know you” He looked at Tom “Or you” He hissed at Sonic. 

Sonic glared at Stone and opened his mouth to say something but was only stopped by Tom “We understand and sonic “He looked at the blue hedgehog “Will be on his best behavior.” Sonic crossed his arms and nodded slightly. 

They walked into Robotnik's makeshift lab, Stone sat in his chair and looked around. “I was thinking about getting some people to help with this, I'm not a scientist neither are you both.“ Stone turned around and looked at the screens

Tom and Sonic looked at eachother “That’s true, but you need to at least give Sonic a chance. He is the only person that knows how to work on...this” Tom walked closer “But, we can't have other people help, they could take Sonic and possibly hurt him.” Tom looked at Stone

Stone sighed and thought for a moment. Why do things have to be like this? The one time when he has a chance he has to go and be nice to this pest. What if they do this and its too late, or what if Ivo doesn't want to come back. He sat for a moment wondering what to do. “Just give me a minute” Stone stood up and walked out of the Lab. 

He walked around, he looked at all the army cars that were deserted, looking for anything to help. To his surprise he found absolutely nothing, he ran his hands through his hair gritting his teeth. He paced slightly, his mind trying to work something out but to his fault he found nothing.

He felt so stupid, Stone was finally about to do shit but he couldnt even do it right. Robotnik would be so pissed, hell Ivo would probably want him to just give up and leave him be. He cursed at himself, his thoughts going dark. Stone teared up grabbing hard onto his arm, He soon looked up when he heard Tom and Sonic running over to him. 

“STONE!” Tom ran over 

Stone looked up and quickly wiped his eyes. “W-what is it?” 

“I know what to do! H-How to get to him!” Sonic stood in front of Stone and huffed heavily 

“Y-You do!?” Stone smiled 

“Y-yes We-” Tom stopped and looked at sonic then stone “I'll let Sonic explain” 

Sonic held a small brown cloth bag with a small string closing whatever was inside. He looked at Stone “I've had this bag since i was a kid, my caretaker gave it to me. The bag contains rings, small gold rings that open different portals, one could open the portal where Robotnik is” 

Stone looked ecstatic “Well what are we waiting for?!” He tried to snatch the bag, Stone tried to take the bag and Sonic smacked his hand away. 

“Dont” Sonic held the bag closer “Since I had this i've used more than enough of them, and ive lost many. We need to be careful, I only have 3 left” 

“I-I…what's going to happen after we use the 3rd one.” Stone asked 

“We won't use the third one, if we plan it correctly, we can use one to get to the planet, and use one to get home.” Sonic hid the bag

“We? There is no we this th-” Stone was interrupted by Tom 

“There will be a we in this equation, You will need all the help to get him back and we are the only ones who can help you.” 

Stone sighed and thought for a moment “Youre right, But how? And what if this doesnt work?” Sonic chuckled 

“Stone you need to have hope, its going to work” Sonic smiled 

“Okay, so we need to make a plan.” Stone looked at Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be with Robotnik

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the posting schedules will be a bit off, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Also, criticism is welcomed


End file.
